User blog:Jcpag2010/Nickelodeon (Guam Program Guide) Jul. 18-19, 2017
Yesterday #5:00 PMThe Loud House "Dance Dance Resolution; A Fair to Remember" #*TV-Y7 #5:30 PMThe Loud House "The Price of Admission; One Flu Over the Loud House" #*TV-Y7 #6:00 PMThe Loud House "Back Out There; Spell It Out" #*TV-Y7 #6:30 PMHenry Danger "Henry's Jelly" #*TV-G #Last Night #7:00 PMHenry Danger "Double Date Danger" #*TV-G #7:30 PMKids' Choice Sports 2017 #*TV-G #9:00 PMFull House "Pal Joey" #*TV-G #9:30 PMFull House "Baby Love" #*TV-G #10:00 PMFull House "El Problema Grande de D.J." #*TV-G #10:30 PMFull House "Goodbye, Mr. Bear" #*TV-G #11:00 PMFriends "The One With the Ball" #*TV-PG #11:30 PMFriends "The One With Joey's Big Break" #*TV-PG #Today #12:00 AMFriends "The One in Vegas" #*TV-PG (D,S) #12:33 AMFriends "The One in Vegas" #*TV-PG (D,S) #1:06 AMThe Fresh Prince of Bel-Air "Just Infatuation" #*TV-PG #1:39 AMThe Fresh Prince of Bel-Air "Working It Out" #*TV-PG #2:12 AMThe Fresh Prince of Bel-Air "Did the Earth Move for You?" #*TV-PG #2:45 AMThe Fresh Prince of Bel-Air "The Mother of All Battles" #*TV-PG #3:18 AMGeorge Lopez "Home Sweet Homeschool" #*TV-PG #3:51 AMGeorge Lopez "Sk8r Boyz" #*TV-PG (D,L) #4:24 AMGeorge Lopez "The Simple Life" #*TV-PG (L) #4:57 AMGeorge Lopez "Trouble in Paradise" #*TV-PG (D) #5:30 AMGeorge Lopez "E.I.? E.I. OH." #*TV-PG (D) #6:00 AMGeorge Lopez "Prescription for Trouble" #*TV-PG (D) #6:30 AMGeorge Lopez "Friends Don't Let Friends Marry Drunks" #*TV-PG (D) #7:00 AMSpongeBob SquarePants "The Thing; Hocus Pocus" #*TV-Y7 #7:30 AMSpongeBob SquarePants "Squidtastic Voyage; That's No Lady" #*TV-Y7 #8:00 AMSpongeBob SquarePants "The Lost Mattress; Krabs vs. Plankton" #*TV-Y7 #8:30 AMPAW Patrol "Pups Save a Baby Octopus" #*TV-Y #9:00 AMPAW Patrol "Pups Save the Diving Bell; Pups Save the Beavers" #*TV-Y #9:30 AMMutt & Stuff "Hop Dog" #*NEW #*TV-Y #10:00 AMPAW Patrol "Pups Save a Teeny Tiny Penguin; Pups Save the Cat Show" #*TV-Y #10:30 AMBubble Guppies "Come to Your Senses!" #*TV-Y #11:00 AMBubble Guppies "The Moon Rocks!" #*TV-Y #11:30 AMBlaze and the Monster Machines "Animal Island" #*TV-Y #12:00 PMBlaze and the Monster Machines "Five Alarm Blaze" #*TV-Y #12:30 PMPAW Patrol "Pups Save a Stinky Flower; Pups Save a Monkey-Naut" #*TV-Y #1:00 PMRusty Rivets "Rusty and the Bit Police; Rusty's Jam at the Dam" #*TV-Y #1:30 PMPAW Patrol "The Pups Winter Wonder Show" #*TV-Y #2:00 PMYogi Bear #*TV-PG #*PG #3:30 PMSpongeBob SquarePants "Someone's in the Kitchen With Sandy; The Inside Job" #*TV-Y7 #4:00 PMAlvinnn!!! and the Chipmunks "Lights Camera Uh-Oh; Wax Dave" #*TV-Y7 #4:30 PMSpongeBob SquarePants "Mall Girl Pearl; Two Thumbs Down" #*TV-Y7 #5:00 PMThe Loud House "House Music; A Novel Idea" #*TV-Y7 #5:30 PMThe Loud House "Kick the Bucket List; Party Down" #*TV-Y7 #6:00 PMThe Loud House "Overnight Success; Ties That Bind" #*TV-Y7 #6:30 PMHenry Danger "The Space Rock" #*TV-G #Tonight #7:00 PMHenry Danger "Invisible Brad" #*TV-G #7:30 PMThe Thundermans "Call of Lunch Duty" #*TV-G #8:00 PMThe Thundermans "Doppel-Gamers" #*TV-G #8:30 PMNicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn "QUADGOALS" #*TV-G #9:00 PMFull House "Blast From the Past" #*TV-G #9:30 PMFull House "I'm There for You, Babe" #*TV-G #10:00 PMFull House "Luck Be a Lady" #*TV-G #10:30 PMFull House "Luck Be a Lady" #*TV-G #11:00 PMFriends "The One After Vegas" #*TV-PG #11:30 PMFriends "The One Where Ross Hugs Rachel" #*TV-PG Category:Blog posts